


And it's the darkest side of my heart that dies when you come to me

by Maredwill



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Curses, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Honestly just 1600 words of sora missing riku, Immortality, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Not permanent anyway, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, and riku repeatedly cheats death, basically sora is immortal, but it's still not easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maredwill/pseuds/Maredwill
Summary: The rules:1. When a piece of Riku's heart, soul, and body was bonded to a selected object he could never stay dead.2. The spell could only be lifted by Sora destroying the bonded object, leading to Riku's immediate death. Which meant if Riku ever changed his mind (ha) or if Sora did die, he would be stuck coming back to life over and over whether Sora was here or not.3. There was no set amount of time it took for Riku to be resurrected.All Sora could do was wait, and hope.++++++++This is me playing with this idea I had about Sora being somewhat immortal but Riku isn't so now Riku is essentially damned to die and come back to life as long as Sora is alive.Title from The Darkest Side by The Middle East
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	And it's the darkest side of my heart that dies when you come to me

The "curse" had seemed like an unimaginable blessing in the beginning. When Sora first learned he was basically immortal, extremely hard to kill and never going to be susceptible to old age, his first reaction was to look at Riku. Who looked back at him with wonder and excitement, when all Sora felt was fear.

_"What about you?"_

_"Me?"_

_"If I don't die, then what happens to you?"_

Sora sighed heavily and sank further into the chair, the pocket watch he was fidgeting with glinting gold in the light of the fire. He wished he could say he lost track of how long he'd been sitting there, but he never lost track of how long it's been since Riku has been gone. Every minute was longer than the last, until the endless refrain of _when when when please when_ filled his every thought. He closed his eyes and tried to resurrect Riku in his mind. His warm hand on Sora's, pausing his fidgeting. Callused fingers gently wiping away his tears. Chest vibrating with his mellow voice. _"Come on Sora. You've gotta pull it together."_ His hands gripped the arms of the chair, knuckles white and right hand hurting from the watch digging into his palm.

_I can't. Not without you._

When Sora first heard about the curse, it was only whispers. He didn't even know what it was. A ritual? An object? A spell? But his heart had picked up in hope, he had to follow it. They never used to talk about it back then, Sora's impending future of a very long life without Riku, but he constantly thought about it. Always had the problem turning away at the back of his mind, asking vague, guarded questions at every world they went to hoping for any type of hint.

All he had to go on were rumors and vague references in ancient texts, but he had done a lot more with a lot less, for people who weren't nearly as important. He didn't tell Riku at first, worried it would amount to nothing and not wanting to get his hopes up. Except, Sora could never hide from him for long and besides, Riku was much better at research than he was. 

Sora turned his left hand over and spread his fingers out, trying to feel Riku's fingers lacing with his. Two hundred and fifty days. Six thousand hours. Three hundred and sixty thousand minutes.

_They were running, trying to get back to the portal and escape before the place fell apart, their mission almost completed, when they heard it._

_"Shit, no, shit. Did it get out? It needs to stay in that room or it won't be destroyed!"_

_They paused, trying to figure out what to do but there was no time. If they ran back to fix things they'd be blown apart before they could get through the portal._

_"What are we up to now?" Riku had muttered. "199? That's a new record."_

_Sora grabbed his arm. "No! Absolutely not!"_

_Riku pressed their heads together. "I have to. You know I do. There's no time and we can let it escape. It's too dangerous." They kissed._

_"Riku please."_

_"I'll be back soon. Love you."_

Sora opened his eyes, tears falling freely with no one to wipe them away. Riku was wrong. It had been one hundred ninety- _eight_ years since the last time he died. Their previous record was still intact. His fingers curled hopefully as he tucked his nose into his collar, breathing deeply. The scent added to the memories and he could almost feel it. Fingers linked in his own, the soft kiss to the back of his head, the fond voice filtering through his ears. _"Is that my sweater?"_

The curse had been buried and wiped from history to protect people. It was considered a horrid prison, something a possessive, crazed person would use against another. Exactly what they needed. They turned over so many worlds looking for it, burned so many bridges, and to this day Sora mourned the fact that he was banned from Olympus forever.

**The rules:**

  1. **When a piece of Riku's heart, soul, and body was bonded to a selected object he could never stay dead.**


  1. **The spell could only be lifted by Sora destroying the bonded object, leading to Riku's immediate death. Which meant if Riku ever changed his mind (ha) or if Sora did die, he would be stuck coming back to life over and over whether Sora was here or not.**


  1. **There was no set amount of time it took for Riku to be resurrected.**



He supposed the second bit was the "curse" part of things. In theory, they'd be damning Riku to the same fate Sora was trying to avoid. Except, that theory only held up for people with normal hearts. Like so much of the magic they ran into, it was only evil because it was used that way, trapping unwilling subjects. But he and Riku were so _so_ willing, and so in love. Their hearts were already bonded to each other, so it was _their_ heart they bonded to Sora's crown necklace with the spell. That piece was nothing compared to the whole of their love. If Sora died, Riku would be coming with him.

In reality, the third part was the curse, Sora's curse. Riku loved keeping track of how many years they had together, but to Sora, it always felt like a countdown. Will he last longer this time? Could Sora avoid this nightmare for 200 more years, 500, 1000? He always knew how long Riku had been gone, feeling like he could calculate it down to the millisecond. The ache in his chest was a collapsed solar system, an unseen force keeping time until a new cosmic event would bring it back to life. 

The longest was two thousand five hundred and thirty-six days. Sora has lived for a long time, and memories were hard to hold on to when you had that many of them, but he could remember every torturous second of those days. The pain yes, but worse the fear. Of something being wrong, of Riku not coming back. They had such little information on the spell, they never knew if there were other clauses, if there was a type of death Riku couldn't come back from. The longer he waited, the more Sora worried their luck had run out and this time was finally the end. But there was no limit given to how long it would take Riku to come back, no rhyme or reason. All Sora could do was wait, and hope. Beg. 

He stood up, the heat and the walls pressing in on him, and stumbled outside. He was barefoot, and the sand and water beneath him were freezing but it didn't matter. He needed more, needed to be closer, needed to feel Riku. He shut his eyes again, Riku's ethereal image appearing easily here. They had many homes in many different worlds over the years, but no matter which world they chose they were always by the sea.

_"You're going to catch a cold."_

_Warm me up then._

Sora tried to feel it. Confident arms wrapped around him, steady heartbeat under his ear, the rise and fall of a living, breathing body. He reached out with all of his heart, their heart, body leaning forward, tugging, begging, pushing for it to be real. _Please. Please please please come back I need you back._

He had asked Riku what it was like when he was gone, if he could still feel Sora, feel how desperately he called for him. Riku didn't talk about what it was like on the other side. Couldn't, wouldn't, he wasn't sure. 

_"I can always feel you."_

"But I can't feel you," Sora whispered. 

Distantly, he heard the rhythmic clanging of the grandfather clock and squeezed the now frigid watch in his hand. Midnight. Two hundred and fifty one days. Their anniversary. Sora had demanded he not miss this year, he wanted to do something special. Riku had _promised._ But then the world was in danger again and Riku just had to go and be a hero this time and now there was no anniversary there was no Riku and he was _alone-_

"Miss me?"

Sora's knees buckled but strong arms grabbed him swiftly, spinning him around and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"It's alright, I'm back. I always come back to you," Riku whispered over Sora's sobs. 

The shirt under his cheek was wet, Riku drenched head to toe as if he stepped out of the ocean exactly how Sora had been wishing. But he was alive, warm and beautifully physical. Sora could _feel_ him, his arms and chest and waist and lips as they kissed, tears mixing with ocean water. 

"You kept your promise," Sora muttered when they pulled apart, hand buried in Riku's wet hair, terrified he'd disappear. 

It took him a second, teal eyes confused while he tried to parse the meaning. Riku never knew how long he'd been gone, time having no meaning where he came from. He grinned and cup Sora's cheek.

"Our anniversary?" He asked hopefully.

Sora nodded and pulled him down again, needing the proof, to feel those familiar lips again, every curve and crevice he's memorized over centuries.

"I wasn't too long this time then." He was teasing, but all Sora could do was glare and hold him tighter. 

"It's always too long."

"Let's go inside," Riku said softly, eyes closed and forehead pressed to his. "You'll get sick like this." 

Sora laughed for the first time in three hundred sixty-one thousand and four hundred and forty-five minutes. They started walking back toward the house and their hands threaded together, the empty vacuum of space inside him alight once again, the sun back in its rightful place. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Sorry it's so short, but please let me know what you think. Also follow me on my soriku twitter https://twitter.com/maredwill15


End file.
